edfandomcom-20200215-history
Laugh Ed Laugh
"Laugh Ed Laugh" is the 19th episode of Season 1 and the 19th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy goes completely insane over having no kids to scam. Plot Eddy's grand scheme of the day is to sell "Ice Cream - Big Scoops" from a cardboard box that is thinly disguised as a sales van. The fact that this ice cream is actually made of pink-painted tennis ball scoops, paper cones and glue doesn't seem to bother him. What does bother him is there's not a single customer within sight. Where are all the other kids? Well, it turns out that each and every one is in bed with the chickenpox and that means the Eds - the only healthy kids in the Cul-de-Sac, are just going to have to amuse themselves today. That normally wouldn't be so bad; that is, if only Eddy wasn't so difficult to please and constantly griping about the others boring him with their ideas of fun. Eventually, the lack of potential earnings causes Eddy's brain to have a total meltdown and he cracks under the strain, running amok confusing fire hydrants for Jawbreakers and wooden fences for buttered toast, and not to mention swindling the local squirrel population out of its nut supply! The only safe solution left is to capture him. But of course that won't be easy, and Double D is going to get badly beaten up along the way. But, with the right kind of bait, the trap can surely be sprung. After countless attempts they finally succeed, but wind up capturing themselves in the process. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': on the chicken pox stricken Jimmy "It's so gross! Can I touch it?" Edd: "Aah! Ed, no! He's got chickenpox. Touch him and you'll get it too." Eddy: points "Double D, behind you!" advances toward them "Back, chicken boy! Back!" Jimmy back with a picket sign ---- *'Edd': at the "QUARANTINE" sign "Oh, dear. A quarantine." Ed: "I've seen this before." Eddy: "Where?" Ed: "There!" at more "QUARANTINE" signs Edd: "It must be an epidemic!" Eddy: "So I uh… guess we're the only ones… not sick?" laughs Edd: "So it seems, Eddy." Eddy: "Well, come on guys! Let's do something!" Ed: "Like what?" Eds standing and sitting around for a while until Ed came up with something to do "Oh! I got an idea!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, hide this key discreetly." gives Ed the key Ed: "Okay." Eddy: crazy "Will you marry us?" Edd: aback "I'm not registered for that!" Eddy: "Then we'll elope!" puts the key in between two slices of bread and eats it like a sandwich ---- *'Jimmy': "Hello Mr. Postman. Are those eggs for me?" scratches himself all over Eddy: at Jimmy's sickly face "Look at his face!" ---- *'Eddy': "Where's the key?!" Ed: "I ate it! Discretely." ---- *'Eddy': "KEVIN! SARAH! Oh no, I'm calling on Sarah!" it ---- *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole," grumbles "Ha ha, I am a good shovel, huh, Eddy?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed's Jonny mask fall off "Jonny, you dropped your face. I'll go get ya a new one!" off ---- *'Eddy': like Desi Arnaz "Lucy, I'm home!" on Edd Edd: "Ed, close the door!" closes the door then comes back and opens it Trivia/Goofs *Chickenpox would take days to heal, and yet the children, except the Eds, are feeling better by the end of the episode. It is possible that they had the chickenpox before this episode aired. *The quarantine signs appear out of nowhere in the beginning scene. The signs show up after Ed hands Eddy one to keep a sick Jimmy away. *When Eddy is digging the gang's way out of the locked room, the size of the hole Eddy makes shrinks as soon as it shows a closeup of Ed's head. *In the start of the show when Eddy is in the ice cream truck, the red stripe on his shirt is missing. *Eddy goes insane without anyone to scam, but in other episodes, he does not even attempt to scam at all and still doesn't go crazy. Possibly because he knew he couldn't scam and wanted to, and there he could but didn't want to/had other things to do. *It is illegal for Ed to make fake dollars. However, he was only doing it to fool Eddy. The second time of the Ed Dollars idea was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. *Eddy makes a reference to I Love Lucy (when he says "Lucy, I'm home!") when he jumps on Edd into the paded room. *When Edd and Ed were doing macrame, Ed accidentally entangles himself in the strings and falls down, but in the next scene he wasn't entangled and was standing. *While Edd is teaching Ed how to do macrame, his nose disappears for a split second and then reappears when the split second is up. *The kids only appeared at the end of this episode, besides Jimmy who appeared at the beginning of this episode. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode at all. *Now we know when Eddy can't scam anyone, he goes insane and sees things, such as mistaking a fire hydrant for a jawbreaker. *Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and Rolf did not speak at all in this episode. *This is the second time we see other animal in this episode, in this case squirrels. The first time was "Read All About Ed", which is a dog. *It was not revealed how and who spread the chickenpox plague that caused the kids to get sick, except for the Eds. *This is the second time Ed said "Drink, mister?". The first time was "Over Your Ed". *This is the second time Jonny said "What's that, Plank?" The first time was "Ed-n-Seek". Gallery Ice cream truck laugh ed laugh.jpg|The Ed's fake Ice Cream truck. (hint: look at Eddy's shirt - what's missing?) File:Qw.jpg|Jimmy with chicken pox. File:Quarantine.jpg|The Quarantine signs all over the Cul-De-Sac. File:Ed_dollar.jpg|The fake Ed dollar. Ed-Ice-Cream-.jpg|Ed preparing the Ice Cream Cone File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0001.jpg|Ed tied himself up File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0002.jpg|''Hi Plank,Hi Jonny.'' File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0003.jpg|Eddy likes nuts File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0004.jpg|''You had all the fun.'' File:Laugh_ed_laugh_0005.jpg|Eddy using Ed as a shovel. Eddy_Brain_Popcorn.png|Eddy's brain is popping corn out! Popcorn, anyone? Eddy eating hydrant.jpg|Eddy eating a "jawbreaker" Video FQgzkgFeCfA Category:Episodes Category:Season 1